Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a fixing unit, which may apply pressure to a sheet having a toner image formed thereon so that the toner image is fixed onto the sheet, is known. The image forming apparatus may be equipped with a motor, of which rotating directions is switchable between a normal direction and a reverse direction in order to activate or inactivate the fixing unit.